


midnight, car lights

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16/20, Diners, High School, Impala Feels, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam is 16, Short One Shot, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dean is 20, in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short examination of Sam and Dean as they travel across towns, making a home where they need to.(Inspired by The 1975 by The 1975)





	midnight, car lights

Most of Sam’s life has been spent in the car, the Impala his dad and Dean both care about so much, something that will become close to worship for Dean as he gets older. For Sam, it’s a cool car, it gets them places they need to go. Or choose to go. They don’t really need to go anywhere.

Sometimes it’s just him and Dean, driving in the car along the highway. Dad’ll get caught up in a case and tell them to move on, for Dean to find random jobs to bring money, enough to pay for the motel and food. Dad says he’ll send money but both of them have known long enough that he won’t.

Dean refuses to let Sam drive, even if he’s 16 and has his license. Even when Dean’s yawning and having to force his eyes to stay open, he refuses to let Sam drive. Says it’s not a big deal, and he drives through the night with music blasting through the car. They open the windows on brisk nights, Sam’s hand resting outside of the car as they drive down interstates, highways, backroads. Some nights like this they talk; others they just let the music fill the silence, and they don’t feel the need to talk.

They go into random towns for small hunts that Dean can complete on his own - at 20, Dad’s decided he can start learning to fend for himself, can battle ghosts and other small inconveniences on his own. Dean never takes Sam with him, and makes sure to enroll Sam in the closest school he can find. Sam sometimes just says he’ll drop out, be like Dean and get his GED, but Dean won’t hear any of it. Won’t accept it. Sam’s smart and could take it so far, with whatever he decides to do.

It’s a trail of no attachments, of no close friendships or established relationships. Kids wondering what happened to that shaggy haired boy with the worn out clothes and boots a little too big. The girls wondering what happened to his attractive older brother, not realizing he was just passing through, didn’t care. At least, not about them. He’ll probably never see them again and doesn’t care. Sending smirks and winks to almost every woman he sees is just something to do. Doesn’t want any attachments, doesn’t want to get to know them. Just something to fill the emptiness he feels from not having a place to go, not having friends outside of hunters and his little brother.

They ask him if he’s a traveler, and he always replies with something like that. Doesn’t go into detail. Some assume he’s homeless or something when he takes them back to motel rooms, to his car. Little do they know he does have a home.

Dean’s home is in the car, the motels, anywhere his brother is. His brother with the shaggy hair he loves nuzzling into, the only thought in his mind after a long day. Everyone, everything, in his life is without attachment, no true emotions shown. He can only do that with Sam, show his true self. Can laugh a full laugh, smile the biggest smile to ever be seen. Glowing with Sam is the only place he wants to be.

Some people recognize it, can see it when they’re together. Girls feel dirty after they leave the motel, feeling they violated something even though the boy was thrown off with a he’s just my brother. It’s something more than that and people can tell, thinking it’s some guy with his younger boyfriend before they hear the word “brother”. They’re always joined at the shoulder, or the hip, or whatever form of contact they can have. Fingers brushing, elbows bumping as they sit on the same side of a booth at a diner. Eating off the same fork, the older teasing the younger with a gentle shove.

They’re without a home, but never homeless. They have each other. Soft touches and looks. And when Sam takes Dean into his mouth, the warmth of his touch and the short breaths coming from his nose onto Dean, they know it. No matter how wrong or gross it looks, they know that they’ve made a home in this mess and confusion that they call a life. And if anyone can make attachments in this life they lead, it’s beautiful.


End file.
